Rumah Terakhir
by Denny Dragnell
Summary: DIA    bangun dengan firasat akan bagaimana perasaan itu jam lalu dia masih berselimut gemuruh lantai diskotek sambil memeluk perempuan di sampingnya,yang selalu tertawa dalam kepura-puraan. ONESHOOT.  DON'T LIKE DON'T LIKE


**Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Horror & Supernatural**

**ENJOY IT**

**DIA**

**bangun dengan firasat akan bagaimana perasaan itu jam lalu dia masih berselimut gemuruh lantai diskotek sambil memeluk perempuan di sampingnya,yang selalu tertawa dalam kepura-puraan. **

**Rumah Terakhir**

**Lewat tengah malam, sepanjang yang bisa diingatnya,mereka naik ke lantai tiga sebuah hotel bintang lima. Pagi itu dia memandang jalan raya lewat jendela. Di bawah sana, mobil, motor, truk, bus kota, sepeda, orang-orang, semuanya bergerak dalam keheningan masingmasing. Lalu gerimis turun dengan ujung-ujung airnya menari-nari di jendela, persis lidah anak kecil menjilati kaca. Batinnya mendadak sunyi. Kemarin usianya genap tiga puluh delapan dan istrinya ingin membuat pesta. "Cuma kue tart dengan tiga puluh delapan batang lilin menyala di atasnya. Kau bisa menyebut keinginanmu sebelum meniup lilin-lilin itu," bujuk istrinya,Sakura.**

**Percakapan semacam itu selalu terulang setiap tahun dan pasti berlanjut di tahun-tahun mendatang sampai dia menyerah dan mengizinkan istrinya mengadakan pesta. Baginya, ulang tahun tidak seharusnya diperingati. Ulang tahun pertanda umur bertambah tua dan itu artinya ajal kian mendekat. Dia menarik nafas panjang hingga bergalon-galon udara berebutan masuk ke dalam paru-paru yang sejak tadi menciut seperti balon kempes. Dia anak tunggal. Lima belas tahun silam dia dijodohkan dengan istrinya sekarang. Mereka menikah selang tiga bulan berkenalan. Ketika orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, keberadaan istrinya jadi begitu berarti.**

**Tanpa istri dia sendirian di dunia waktu berlalu tanpa meninggalkan jejak, kecuali secuil debu dalam ingatannya. Saat dia mulai mengenal dunia malam, dia kehilangan sebagian besar rasa cinta pada kebenciannya pada pesta ulang tahun tidak pernah memudar sampai pagi itu,ketika dia teringat perkataan istrinya, "Dengan tiga puluh delapan batang lilin menyala di atasnya. Kau bisa menyebut keinginanmu sebelum meniup lilin-lilin itu." Malamnya dia meniup ketiga puluh delapan lilin itu. "Apa harapanmu?" "Aku ingin panjang umur." "Cuma itu?" "Ya!" Istrinya diam. Dia pun diam. Setelah beberapa kalimat basabasi yang membosankan, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur, meski malam belum terlalu larut. Malam itu dia bermimpi. Tubuhnya melayang ke angkasa.**

**Di bawahnya orang-orang berkerumun di tanah lapang sambil memanggil- manggil namanya. Dia ingin kembali mengikuti panggilan orang-orang itu, tapi tubuhnya semakin melayang tinggi. Dia sempat diombang-ambingkan angin sebelum tersedot dalam lingkaran cahaya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah persawahan hijau. Dia melayang melewati petak- petak tegalan sawah. Dia memejamkan mata saat angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Sore itu langit begitu cerah. Sekumpulan burung terbang ke arah utara. Matanya memandang ke kejauhan,ke batas pandang sejauh ia bisa memandang. Dia benar-benar menikmati keheningan yang ada. Apa yang dilihat sesudahnya lebih menakjubkan lagi.**

**Selepas persawahan adalah hamparan rumpun bambu. Sebuah rumah mungil bercat putih berdiri di situ. Samar-samar didengarnya tawa anak-anak dari dalam dia melayang turun mendekati lelaki setengah tua, dengan bayangan bilahbilah bambu terpantul di keningnya seolah cermin yang memantulkan sisa-sisa cahaya senja, sedang mengisahkan sebuah cerita lucu. Anak-anak duduk bersila mengelilingi lelaki itu. Ia teringat akan dirinya semasa kecil, saat bapak ibunya masih selalu meninabobokan dia dengan cerita-cerita indah. Kadang ada satu dua cerita terdengar lucu hingga membuatnya tertawa, seperti anak-anak di dalam rumah kecil di antara rumpun bambu sekian waktu lewat, dia rindu menjadi anak-anak.**

**Setelah puas mendengarkan cerita, dia kembali naik ke angkasa. Sehabis perjalanan berkalikali lipat panjang lapangan bola dia melihat sebuah kolam yang airnya jernih seperti lapisan kaca. Dia juga melihat bidadari-bidadari turun menyusuri pelangi yang muncul dari balik kecipak air ternganga melihat para bidadari satu per satu mulai melepas pakaian dan bersenda gurau saat kaki mereka menyentuh dasar kolam. Dia betah melihat mereka mandi, bahkan dia ingin memercikkan air ke punggung mereka yang serupa sayap nanti selesai mereka mandi, dia ingin mengantar mereka pulang menaiki pelangi.**

**Dia terbangun dengan perasaan akan mati, tapi dia tidak merasa tidak seseram yang kematian ternyata indah dan damai. Samar-samar dilihatnya jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Istrinya masih tidur lelap, seolah tak peduli apakah bumi akan berhenti berputar. *** Paginya dia membaca koran. Matanya tertuju pada iklan, "Taman Memorial: Kami menawarkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir sesuai selera anda." Tanpa membuang waktu dia bergegas ke sana. Seorang staf pemasaran menyambut kedatangannya. "Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" "Saya ingin minta penjelasan mengenai Taman Memorial." "O, dengan senang hati akan saya jelaskan.**

**Taman Memorial adalah area pemakaman yang ditata secara modern. Pemandangannya sangat indah,jauh dari kesan seram. Kami membangun tempat ini sesuai standar mutu yang ditetapkan kantor pusat di Amerika,tapi tentunya sudah kami sesuaikan dengan selera lokal." "Berapa biayanya?" "Harganya bervariasi, mulai Rp6,5 juta sampai Rp150 juta, tergantung tipe yang Bapak pilih, apakah single, double, atau family? Singleberukuran 5 x 2 meter,double berukuran 11 x 5 meter, dan family berukuran 36 x 24 meter. Masingmasing dibagi lagi dalam kelas ekonomi, deluxe dan super deluxe. Bahkan kami menyediakan kaveling dinasti yang luasnya antara 5 sampai 10 hektare. Cukup untuk anak cucu sampai puluhan generasi."**

**"Apa kelebihan lainnya?" "Pertama, lahan kuburan bisa menjadi hak milik. Bapak cukup membayar sekali untuk dana perawatan dan prasarana, selebihnya kami jamin tidak akan pernah ada biaya lagi. Kedua, penziarah tak perlu takut diganggu pengemis yang suka meminta , penziarah bisa sekaligus berwisata karena kami melengkapi tempat ini dengan taman bunga, danau buatan, kolam renang, kolam pemancingan, lapangan golf, restoran, hipermarket, arena permainan anak, dan tentu saja tempattempat ibadah. O ya, khusus muslim, arah makam menghadap kiblat." "Begitu ya? Bila saya jadi memesan, apa saya boleh menikmati seluruh fasilitas atau mungkin semua itu hanya untuk penziarah?"**

**"Bapak boleh menggunakan seluruh fasilitas yang ada. Jujur saja, kami malah menganjurkan pada setiap calon penghuni untuk sering-sering datang kemari, supaya akrab dengan lingkungan yang akan menjadi rumah terakhir jadi memesan tempat? "Saya ingin lihat-lihat dulu." "Silakan, petugas kami siap mengantar Bapak."**

***** Suasana Taman Memorial benar-benar mirip tempat wisata. Setiap hari ratusan orang bercengkerama di tempat ini. Mereka adalah calon penghuni yang namanya terdaftar sebagai pemilik lahan kubur. Ada yang datang sendiri, ada yang datang bersama keluarga atau teman. Pada Sabtu dan Minggu serta pada hari-hari libur nasional pengunjung bisa berkali-kali lipat jumlahnya. Sejak dia dan istrinya terdaftar sebagai calon penghuni, mereka sudah berkali-kali datang kemari. Mereka senang berada di tempat ini. Di sini udaranya masih sejuk karena pohon-pohonnya rindang dan menjulang dan bebungaan terawat dengan baik hingga aroma wewangian tercium sepanjang waktu. Jalan-jalannya lebar dan terjulur di mana-mana, mulus seperti kaki perempuan yang baru dicukur.**

**Senja itu, sambil mendayung perahu di pinggiran danau, dia bercerita tentang mimpinya. Istrinya tersenyum geli membayangkan cerita ,dia pernah mimpi serupa kala remaja. Bedanya dia juga melihat burung-burung melayah dari balik gunung sebelum menghilang di rantingranting pohon dekat ladang jagung. "Mimpiku lebih lengkap," kata istrinya. Dia belum sempat membalas ucapan istrinya ketika terdengar nyanyian sendu dari dalam kapel di tepi danau. Para pelayat tampak memenuhi bangunan kecil yang diterangi lampu dan puluhan batang lilin yang menyala seperti kunang-kunang. Besok atau lusa, seseorang akan pindah ke rumah terakhirnya. "Kau ingat harapanmu saat meniup lilin waktu itu? Kau tak mau mati cepat-cepat, mungkin nanti saat tubuhmu bungkuk, kulitmu keriput dan rambutmu putih.**

**Kenapa sekarang kau kelihatan tenang? Kematian tak lagi menyeramkan atau mungkin kau merasa semua mimpimu sudah jadi kenyataan?" "Aku tenang karena tak lagi menganggap kematian sebagai beban atau hukuman. Kematian adalah sesuatu yang harus ditunggu. Itu kewajiban kita sebagai manusia, menunggu." "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau bicara seolah mengerti filsafat saja. Dasar filsuf keranjang sampah." Dia menghapus keringat yang mengalir ke menunjuk burung-burung yang melintasi cakrawala. "Kau lihat! Ke mana pun mereka pergi, pasti pulang ke sarang,"katanya. "Hei,sekarang kau jadi penyair pula,atau mungkin pencipta lagu? Kata-kata seperti itu seharusnya ada dalam lagu picisan.**

**Dengar ya, aku tahu yang hidup pasti akan mati, tapi burung terbang belum tentu balik ke sarang, siapa tahu ada pemburu menembak mereka." Dia tertawa. Saat bulan muncul selepas senja, mereka dikuasai gairah pengantin danau seolah samudra tanpa batas. Gema lagu sendu yang dilantunkan pelayat dari dalam kapel terdengar seperti desiran ombak, dan cahaya lilin bukan lagi seperti kunang-kunang, tapi menjelma bintang-bintang yang jaraknya jutaan kecepatan cahaya. Dia menciumi istrinya dengan dengus nafas seperti angin laut di musim lama dia menutup telinga pada gema cinta yang dilontarkan malam ini ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang tidak beres.**

**Dia kembali mencintai perempuan itu."Jangan di sini,"bisik buru-buru mendayung perahu ke tepi. Perjalanan pulang kali ini adalah perjalanan menyetir mobil dengan dada bergemuruh, seperti debaran yang dirasakan saat melewati malam pertama dengan perempuan itu. Sepanjang jalan sepi melewati jalur berliku,istrinya tak henti menebar senyum. Parasnya sangat cantik. Senyumnya membuat giginya yang putih menjadi lebih bercahaya. Tapi sebuah jip mendadak muncul dari belakang dan berhenti tepat di depan mobil istrinya tercekik. Dia menekan pedal rem sekencang- kencangnya.**

**Mobil berhenti setelah menabrak belakang jip. Dia belum sempat berpikir ketika empat lelaki turun dari jip, lalu menyeretnya keluar. Dia berusaha melawan, tapi pukulan keras melayang ke hidungnya. Ketika tubuhnya dinaikkan ke dalam jip,dia masih sempat mendengar istrinya menjerit minta tolong. Di dalam jip matanya terbelalak ketika menatap wajah seorang perempuan. "Apa kabar? Maaf bila kita harus bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi jari perempuan itu terlanjur menekan bibirnya. "Ah, ingin kau mengembalikan mimpi-mimpi indahku.**

**Bukankah kau yang memberiku mimpi-mimpi itu?" Bertahun-tahun kemudian kerangka manusia ditemukan berserakan di tengah itu kemudian dikuburkan, tanpa nama,hanya sebongkah batu sebagai nisannya. **


End file.
